Hand in Hand
by i-swear-we-were-sufinite
Summary: When America encounters a mother and her son, unable to communicate with one another, he offers a hand to fix their broken relationship. Explores ASL and American Deaf culture.


**A/N: **I've had this story idea for a while. I've actually (hand) written this first part a month ago, but I was too busy to upload it. I have a head canon that every country can use its respective signed language, and I wanted to experiment with that. I am a wannabe interpreter for the Deaf, and I have finished two years of ASL in school. If there is anything about Deaf culture, sign language, or anything of the sort that I have screwed up, send me a review or a PM correcting it. Enjoy the story!

* * *

His mother's lips moved, but he did not understand. He knew he expected her to, and she knew that he could not hear. Stubbornly, she repeated her words, loud enough for the whole mall to hear, but his little face showed confusion.

He had failed the first test of his life—the hearing test. The doctor apologized profusely and proceeded to offer a series of bank account-draining options to fix his hearing loss. The best his widowed mother could do was send him away to school, where he quickly felt more at home than he ever did with his mother. School gave him a language and taught him to write. However, between long hours at work, his mother could not find time to learn American Sign Language, and the gap between them remained.

School made him realize that he wasn't alone, nor was he impaired. The world of the Deaf became open to him, and his new language was beautiful, imaginative, and enticing. He wanted to share it with his mother, but his English wasn't very good, and he doubted she could understand.

One day, a simple encounter changed everything.

She continued to speak to him at the mall, where he was to pick out a present for his eighth birthday. By pulling her towards stores, he had been able to communicate where he wanted to look. His mother, on the other hand, had some trouble with the sight of a remote control racecar.

"It costs too much," she spoke, each word slow and articulate. Her son continued to tug at her arm, unaware of this problem. "I can't buy it for you, Johnny!" Just as she was about to snatch the toy from his hands, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"M'am, I don't think he understands." A cheerful voice informed her of what she already knew. Her cheeks flushed pink; she seemed so embarrassing. But the man next to her didn't seem to judge her at all. He was tall, with bright eyes, blonde hair with one stray strand, and a look of concern on his face.

"He's deaf," she explained, knowing what to expect: _Oh, I'm so sorry! _Everyone gave it to her, though it only made her feel awkward. She didn't need stranger's pity. She needed a relationship with her son.

She didn't hear those dreaded words. Instead, the man walked up to her boy, tapped his shoulder, and made eye contact.

"_Hello! What's your name?" _Her boy's eyes lit up. Immediately, he dropped the toy and responded.

"_My name is Johnny. My name sign is a 'J' drawn on the palm. What's yours?" _

"_My name is America! My name sign is—"_

_ "No it's not!" _For a brief moment, the man seemed disappointed. His cheerful expression came back easily as he continued.

"_My other name is Alfred Jones. My name sign is 'America' with the handshape 'A'. What brings you to the mall today?" _Johnny's mother watched their rapid signing in amazement. She had seen her son signing before, but hearing strangers never initiated signed conversation with him. Something told her she wouldn't be receiving the "I'm so sorry" statement today.

"_Your birthday is coming up? So is mine! My birthday is next month. I'm old, though. Nobody buys me cars._" Johnny laughed a little.

"Tell him it's too expensive," his mother asked, a little sadly. Though she knew very well that her son couldn't hear, she leaned in and whispered in the stranger's ear. "It's nearly a hundred dollars. I can't afford it! I have a budget of fifty dollars, and I don't know what he wants, so I took him—"

"Don't worry, m'am." Without another word, he turned to Johnny. "_That's too expensive for your mom, but I think I can manage it._" The boy's eyes grew massive.

"_You'll buy it for me!?" _he asked in shock. Alfred laughed.

"_Of course I will! I want you to have the best birthday ever!_" Overwhelmed by joy, he threw his bony arms around Alfred's waist.

"What did you tell him?" His mother muttered, confused by this progression of events. She watched, speechless, as the stranger proceeded to place the remote control car of the checkout counter and pay the cashier.

He winked, handing Johnny his new toy. "_Happy birthday." _

_"Thank you!" _Alfred turned to his mother. "You've got a great boy there. I don't think you fully realize this." With a wink and a smile, he walked away—but not before he had started something great.

* * *

**A/N: **The italicized words are obviously signed. It is meant as the English translation rather than the actual content of their signs. ASL gloss would appear as "HELLO! YOUR NAME WHAT?" and I figured English would read more easily. OH and if any name signs I've created are actually swear words, tell me! If America's name sign was "asshole" or something, that's completely unintentional. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
